New Year Resolutions
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (ONE SHOT) A New years party and a little bit of a different side of Rae only Star has seen. A bit of Rae&BB.


New Years Resolution

Raven sat in her room reading. Though she doubted that she wasn't going to be able to read for much longer. The noise level had increased since the others had returned with their decorations and nosie makers for that nights party.

It had been Beast boy's great idea to have a New Year's Eve party. The others had quickly agrees and she had only said that she "didn't care," and retreated to her room once they started planning.

Sighing as music started to blare, she closed her book and walked silently down the hallway into the lounge.

Starfire had, and was still, putting up decorations. Streamers of every color hung around the room and a net filled with balloons was attached to the ceiling. Raven's eyes followed the rope down the wall to where Cyborg was looking through CD's and checking some of the songs.

Her eyes wandered over to where Robin sat, he had written the guest list out and was contacting the people on it.

Beast boy was making trays of veggies and other assortment of snacks. By the look on his face, he had won the argument against Cyborg about serving meat products.  
She walked past him and set a pot of water on the stove.

"Hey Rae!" Beast boy said excitedly.

She didn't respond. Only added tea bags to the water that had quickly started to boil.  
Beast boy's ears slightly drooped, then perked up slightly as he grabbed a grape and put it in front of Raven's face.

"Grape?"

"No thanks." she said, pouring the tea into a cup and setting the rest back on the stove. She sat at the table as Robin finished his conversation.

"Alright Speedy, see you later." he closed his communicator and checked off a name on the list. He sat back in his chair and his eyes wandered till they fell up on the young Tamaranian princess and a smile crossed his lips.

Raven rolled her eyes in disgust. It was so obvious that they liked each other she couldn't stand it.

Beast boy sat next to her with a cup of tea. Raven eyed him suspiciously. He raised the cup up as if to say cheers and took a sip.

Raven wished she had a camera because his face was priceless. It was contorted and scrunched up in a disgusted manner. He was gagging slightly.

She took the cup away from him, trying not to laugh, and went to the counter. Adding honey and sugar, she handed it back to him. "Try that."

She sat down and watched him eye the tea warily before taking a sip. He relaxed slightly. "Much better."

"Why did you drink it in the first place?" She asked.

"Well, you always drink it so I thought it might be good. It is, but not plain." he made a face and Raven allowed a small smiled to grace her lips.

Beast boy grinned, happy that he could make her smile.

Robin sat watching the two with a knowing smile on his face. The attraction between the two was obvious. Cyborg wandered over and dumped a pile of CD's on the table.

Beast boy grabbed a few and examined them. "Dude! No one wants to listen to this crap! Look at this!" he held up 'Hit's of the 60's' and tossed it into a growing pile of rejects.

"That's quality music!" Cyborg said, grabbing the 60's hits.

"Uh, looks like their about to start." Robin said to raven as he retreated to the other side of the room just as the arguing escalated.

Sighing, Raven retreated to her room and shifted through some of her own CD's. Most of them were dark or head bang music. Among them was AFI and Disturbed. She choose a few dance mixes that Starfire had given her before she had understood the dark girls taste.

She returned to the lounge and put in the first CD. Secretly, she liked a few songs and the dances on it. 'Move it Move it' was among them as well as ' Tootsie Roll ' which started to play.

Starfire gave a squeal of delight and grabbed Raven's hand, pulling her into position to dance. She had gone with Star to a few dance clubs, though reluctantly, and actually found that she enjoyed it.

The others looked up and stared as the two girls danced. A small smile was on Raven's face as they moved to the song's commands.

Suddenly seeing the boys, Raven stopped, cheeks flushed red and a vase broke nearby. She retreated her room despite the pleas of Starfire to return.

* * *

"Hey Raven! Are you going to come out or not?" Beast boy asked through her door. 

"Go away." was the only reply he received.

"Come on Rae! You gotta come. There's only 10 minuets left till it's midnight!"

The door burst open and Beast boy took a step back as she emerged from her room. "What is the point. We all cheer when it hits 12, finish off the party with one last slow dance and go to bed. Same like every other party. I never came to those so why would I want to start now?"

Beast boy looked at the floor. "Because I want you to come."

This took Raven by surprise but it was quickly hidden. "Why?" she asked again.

"Because.... I was going to..." his voice trailed off.

"What?"

He looked up at her. "I was going to ask you to dance." he blurted out.

Raven stood quiet. '_Why would he want to dance with me?_' she thought.

"But if you don't want to come, I won't bother you anymore." he turned and started to head back towards the lounge.

"Beast boy, wait!" she called after him. He glanced back and she wondered why she had called him back.

"I'll.... I'll come." she stuttered, walking up to him. They continued to carry on and when they reached the lounge, she was surprised to see all the people that had come.

"Come on." beast boy said cheerfully. He grabbed her hand and led her over to speedy. "Speedy my man! This is Raven. I don't believe that you have been properly introduced." he said in a charming way.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beast boy. "Hi."

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you." he shook her hand and Beast boy took the chance to slip away to talk to Star who was working with the CD's.

Raven nodded and looked around. Since Beast boy had left, she decided to disappear back to her room and come back for the countdown. As she headed for the door, the 'Move it Move it' came on and she was pulled along by a very happy Star to the dance floor.

"Come friend! We must dance like always!"

"Star, I don't want to! Not in front of all these people!" Raven hissed as they reached the dance floor and Starfire started to dance to the beat.

"Please friend Raven." Starfire said, giving Raven puppy dog eyes that Beast boy had taught her.

Raven sighed. "Fine." she muttered as she listened to the beat and watching the others so she could jump in. After a moment she had forgotten that anyone else was there and was dancing with the rest of them.

Beast boy grinned from the side lines. "Go Raven!" he yelled.

She glanced at him and flashed him the small smile he loved to see before turning and going on with the dance. When the song came to an end, She took a bow with the others, her face flushed from dancing so much.

Melting back into the crowd, she made her way to where Beast boy had laid out a few coolers of Soda. She grabbed one and sat on the counter, breathing heavily.

Beast boy came over, grinning. "I never knew you could dance like that."

"It's nothing really. You just have to remember the moves and count to four in your head."

"So your going to stick around?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess." She hopped down and headed for the stairs that led to the roof.

"Wait, I thought you were going to stay?" he said, following her.

"It's too hot in there. I need a bit of air." she replied, opening the door to the roof and breathing in the fresh air. "Ahh, much better."

Beast boy smiled. The music came from the open door as a slow song started to play. He tapped Raven on the shoulder and when she turned around he bowed. "Care to dance?"

She hesitated. "I don't know... what if something blows up?"

He took one of her hands and set it on his shoulder. "Never know until you try." he said grinning.

She paused only a second longer before letting him take her hand and wrapping his other one around her waist. They swayed to the music as each note hit their ears. Braving the worst, Raven laid her head on his shoulder.

Though slightly surprised, Beast boy tightened his grip on her waist and continued to dance, even after the song had changed.

Raven smiled slightly as they continued to dance. "So Rae, what are your new years resolutions going to be?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet." she replied.

"Well, think about it now."

"I'm not really into those things."

"Come on Rae!"

"How about you tell me yours."

"Alright." he led her over to the edge of the Tower and sat down. " Let's see. I want to keep my top score in Auto Racer for as long as possible. Kick Cy's butt in at least 5 different games. Try to calm Starfire down and not let her touch coffee, ever! And... beat Slade."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Pathetic."

Beast boy looked hurt. "Better than what you got." he pointed out.

"Alright, lets see. Learn some new spells to help people. Maybe try to be a bit nicer to some people. But most of all..." she paused.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to control my emotions." she whispered.

Beast boy smiled and took her hand in his. "I'll try and help you any way possible." he said proudly.

She gave him a small smile. "That would be... nice. Thank you Beast boy." she leaned against him slightly, sighing.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head before wrapping his arm around her, his other hand still holding onto hers.

The music stopped suddenly and the listened. The counting started, growing louder until it reached zero in which the whole tower erupted in a burst of cheers and blast's from noise makers.

"Happy New Year." they said in unison.

* * *

AN: Ack! It didn't come out as good as I wanted it to but oh well. I don't really want to redo it plus I'm almost done the next chapter to RH Which won't be up until I finish my hw. Stupid teacher. I don't care that Margaret Sanger started plan parenthood! I want to write my stories but noooo La Madre quieres el HW done before anything else. Stupid parents. Neways, I'll try & get Chapter 7 up ASAP! (Theres a cute little tidbit at the begining I can't wait to see some you your guy's reactions!) 

Lata for now  
-Hoshi


End file.
